


The Widow and the Soldier take on Madripoor

by vandynemaximoff



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Mission Fic, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandynemaximoff/pseuds/vandynemaximoff
Summary: The Black Widow and the Winter Soldier go on their first mission together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Yelena Belova
Kudos: 4





	The Widow and the Soldier take on Madripoor

“Well, here goes nothing,” Yelena thought as she walked into the Avengers Mansion.

Last time she was here she was attempting to break in, not accepting an invitation inside. She’s never been much a of typical hero, but she’s been trying to as of late. Now she’s about to go on a mission that she was the Avengers need some of the “best spies in the world”. For whatever reason, their resident espionage expert and her ally, Natasha Romanoff, couldn’t answer the call. Whatever the reason was, it didn’t matter to her. Like she’s said for years, she’s even more skilled than Natasha, and she had a chance to prove it. Yelena knew she wouldn’t be alone on this mission, as she was partnered with someone who has worked with a Black Widow in the past, known as the Winter Soldier. 

If she had known about his connection and meaning to Natasha a few years ago, she knows how she would have reacted. Yelena would have told Natasha she was weak for having a personal connection, further proving that she was the superior holder of the Black Widow title. She may have even gone after him herself, fueled by jealously and spite. It’s different now. She and Natasha have become friends. But just because they’ve become close, doesn’t mean she automatically respected anyone Natasha aligned herself with. She’s heard of the Winter Soldier of course, and knows of things others said about him. Now she was finally going to meet the man himself. She didn’t have any expectations, since she wasn’t one to idolize others. However, she did know she had some things to ask and say to him once the time was right. 

“Barnes. I’m surprised we haven't crossed paths already, to be honest.” Yelena said as she walked into the room where the Winter Soldier stood. He was relaxed, and leaning against the wall.

Bucky looked over at her and replied 

“Well, we technically already met, right?” 

“That was a clone. The faulty one at that,” she responded back, rolling her eyes. 

“Yea, she was awfully afraid of me. Not really what you’d expect from a Black Widow,” Bucky said, almost teasingly. 

“Obviously. If anything, it should be the other way around,” Yelena said confidently. 

“Is that a threat, Belova?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not necessarily,” Yelena said back, looking right into his eyes. 

He was easy to talk to, Yelena thought. She could see why people would like to keep him around. Especially if that person was someone like Natasha. And it will make this mission much easier. 

A silent moment passed. Then, Janet van Dyne, the Wasp walked in. 

“Oh good, you’re both here already, she said in a relieved tone, “Cause we don’t have a moment to waste.”


End file.
